Ashkits Destiny
by Sound Of Winter
Summary: Okay! So forget what you learned in warriors, this is a new version with Ashkit fur  as the star, NO FLAMES PLEASE. this is my story and I like it so if you don't then DON'T REPLY! 8D
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random Blue ash story, Bluestar and Ashfur are the same age {Oddly} now you get to see them grow up together! I don't own warriors!\**

**NO FLAMES**

**Ashkits POV**

A cold wind filtered into the nursery. I scooted closer to Brindleface, making Fernkit squeek in disapproval. It was the middle of leaf-bare, leaving everyone freezing. But warmth flooded through my body when a sweet, alluring voice whispered in my ear "Ashkit, come look at this!" I ran after the beautiful blue-gray kit, but Bramblekit beat me to it. He loved Bluekit, as did I, but I had an admirer, Squirrelkit,a ginger she-cat with green eyes. She was crazy for me! Squirrelkits voice rang in my ears "Ashy! Help me warm up!" I rolled my eyes "No, go annoy Bramblekit" I walked over to Bluekit, "Hey!" she smiled at me "Hi! Its cold in'it?" I nodded "Lets go to the back of the den, its warmer!" We ran back and snuggled up together for a rest. "Night Ashkit." Bluekit whispered, her breath coming out in white clouds. "G'night Bluekit" I murmured, she licked my cheek and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. I smiled and looked at the entrance of the nursery, snow flakes colored the frozen ground. I sighed softly and let exuastion take over.

{Bluekits POV}

I peered out of the empty nusery. My eyes locked on my paws, Bramblekit refused to leave me alone with Ashkit, he _always_ tried to keep me away from Ashkit. I knew exactly how Bramblekit felt about me, but I...I love Ashkit...

{Bramblekits POV}

"You look pretty today!" I purred. "Uh thanks." Bluekit was facing me, but her eyes were on Ashkit, who was talking to Lillykit. "I gotta go Bramblekit, bye!" Bluekit rushed away, leaving me by myself...


	2. Chapter 2

Ashpaws eyes flicked open. Bluepaw was staring at him, they were nose to nose. He squeaked in suprise and fell back. Bluepaw was laughing so hard, that she was rolling around on the den floor. I let out a _mrrow_ of laughter "What was that for?" She just smiled at me and padded past me, letting our pelts brush softly. I smiled and watched her go, she was too cute!

I ran out of the den and right into Iceblood. "Oh good, your awake!" she meowed. Iceblood was a slim, curvy, pale gray tinted, white she-cat with dark blue eyes. She was mates with Tigerclaw, he was about two or three moons older than her. She was also the deputy and _my_ mentor! "We'll be having battle training with...Tansyleaf and Bluepaw." My eyes stretched wide, "Okay!"

I raced into the forest and to the training hollow. I saw Bluepaw sitting there, cleaning sand from her pelt, I curled my tail and padded over to her. "Hi!" She turned her blue gaze to me, they were dull with sadness and exuastion. Looking over my shoulder, I saw our mentors talking. "C'mon!" I padded slowly away, Bluepaw at my heels.

When we stopped it was by the river. We sat and Bluepaw was slumped weakly, "Here, lean on me." I scooted closer,our pelts blended and her head rested on my shoulder and I curled my tail around her body. "What happend?" I asked softly. She sniffled "I feel horrible, not to mention that Bramblepaws being a jerk and Tansyleafs pushing me to hard." Tears hit my shoulder. I rested my head on hers "Don't cry, its going to be alright." She nuzzled me lightly and her sniffles started to die down.

After a while like this, I realized Bluepaw had fallen asleep. I knew we had battle training, but how could I wake her when she was so weak and tired? I slowly shifted and stood, Bluepaw let out a frustrated whimper "Shh, we're supposed to be in battle training, i'm gonna go catch some fresh-kill so we can say we were hunting, just lay down i'll be back." She laid down and nodded. I slipped away and tasted the air for prey. I caught the scent of rabbit, in Thunderclan? I crept forward and saw a large, fat, white rabbit sleeping. I dropped into a hunters crouch and slid forward silently. My eyes were narrowed and locked on my target. I lunged, my claws slid out as I landed on the rabbit, I bit its throat before it could react. I picked up my kill and carried it to a tree with a squirrels den in its trunk. I buried the rabbit and climbed the tree, my paw invaded the squirrels burrow and swung around, claws unsheathed. I pulled out two limp squirrels, and buried them with my rabbit. I needed one more thing, a thrush! I lunged into the air, catching a thrush in mid-flight. I dug up my kills and carried them with the thrush, to where Bluepaw slept. "Bluepaw! Wake up and take this rabbit and thrush!" her eyes flicked open. "But then you'll only have squirrels..." she pointed out drowsily. "Fine i'll take the thrush and the littler squirrel you get the rabbit and bigger squirrel. She picked up 'her' prey and we ran to the training hollow "Bluepaw! There you are where...woah!" Tansyleaf stared down in awe at his apprentices prey. "Great job! Lets head back to camp and you can take that squirrel to the fresh-kill pile and that rabbit can be yours and a friends feast!" Ashpaw came into the hollow and Iceblood smiled "Good job! You can take the thrush to the elders and the squirrel to Tawnystar."

Bluepaw set her rabbit down on the sun-baked ground. I was about to pass her when she meowed "Share this with me!" I stopped and looked at her "You caught it." She murmured. "You could've. Are you still sick?" She sat and nodded "Mhm, Lets eat then go to the medicine cats den." I dipped my head and sat to eat.

After we finished, we walked to the medicine cats den. "Aurorasky? Bluepaws sick." I meowed. The white she-cat turned to us "Oh well let me have a look!"

**Cliff! Oh you just fell off...Oh well more cookies for meeeeeeee! xD R&R No Flames Cats belong to their owners, blah blah blah, I'll explain it. Squirrelflight ISN'T Sandstorm and Firestars dughter, they don't exsist. Brambleclaw, Bluestar, Ashfur, and Squirreflight are kits, its sorta a remake of this. And Bluestar becomes Bluespark, Squirrelflight is obsessed with Ashfur, and Ashfur pwns!**


End file.
